Of Affection and Silent Communication
by Look Alive Sunshine
Summary: A series of Sphuhura drabbles, mainly from Nyota's POV. Rated T just in case. It's those glimpses of his human side that keeps her from complaining. Because she loves him—all of him, but it can be difficult to be in a relationship.
1. Subtlety

**Author's note: Hey guys! I'm really flighty, for which I apologise! **

**BUT! I have so many feels concerning these two, so enjoy this series of drabbles!**

* * *

It's those glimpses of his human side that keeps her from complaining. Because she loves him—all of him, but it can be difficult to be in a relationship.

It's when he leans into her touch, kisses her back, and rests his hands on her hips that she really knows.

He loves her too.

It's when he lets her rest her forehead against his shoulder after a long day for no real reason, or when he doesn't object to her finding him and settling into his lap that she doesn't question whether or not he cares for her.

Because she knows he does.

It's when they can share comfortable silences, working, with her legs draped over his and his hand on her thigh that she absolutely knows that what they have is far from one sided.

It's when she spends nights with him, falls asleep cuddled into his chest, and wakes up with his hand on her back.

It's the subtle things.


	2. Birthday

Spock didn't necessarily understand the need to celebrate one's birthday—and Nyota was usually too busy to do so anyway. So, when she walked into her quarters after a long day, she was surprised to find Spock holding a chocolate cupcake, and that there was a neatly wrapped gift lying on her bed.

She raised an eyebrow in question, and he quickly explained.

"The captain explained to me the importance of celebrating one's birth, and also why individuals in a relationship do something special for their significant other on such an occasion."

Much as he could annoy her, Nyota would have to remember to thank Jim.


	3. Smiles

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Sorry this took so long! Life got busy, birthday, exams coming up, significant other troubles...

All that good stuff.

But here it is~ Another instalment that I hope you'll enjoy!

Set during NuTrek's first film, which I haven't seen in ages... so excuse the things that are utterly wrong.

As always, thank you for favourites, and reviews. You guys make me happy!

* * *

They thought this was it. This was the end. Their lives were ending… and no, no one was okay with it. But they'd make their peace, and the _only _thing on Spock's mind as he hastily made his way from his station to Nyota's was… well, Nyota. Taking her hand, he laced their fingers together and squeezed.

There was almost a look of panic in her eyes—almost. She'd always known this was a possibility, and here it was. The end of her life, one that had barely begun, but also one that was filled with adventure and love and things most people would never be able to experience. So when she squeezed her boyfriend's hand back, there weren't any regrets.

Nyota would watch as the Captain tried to stop Nero from destroying them all—Spock, though, would watch her. As a child, everyone had criticized him for his human side, everyone but his mother. Then he met Nyota, she was a young cadet and she was far too advanced for his introductory course—which was what she was trying to take. Needless to say, he put a stop to that. There were times he observed her peers treating her differently, though he couldn't comprehend why.

She was beautiful.

She was intelligent.

She was kind.

Apparently none of these things mattered, but she always brushed it off. _"I've got a thick skin professor, I'm used to this. I can handle it." _She always assured him that she was fine, though he never said anything. Later she told him that she saw a look in his eyes, so he didn't need to say anything.

He'd found her in a café early one morning… presumably studying for exams, but she looked utterly exhausted. He asked her when she'd last slept, or eaten for that matter. She'd shrugged, she didn't exactly remember, she'd been living off of coffee for some time.

That was where their relationship truly began, because he took it upon himself to check on her and make sure she was eating, and at least getting a little sleep.

But now… there they were, three years later and about to die.

She leaned up and whispered in his ear: "I love you."

And he responded with: "And I love you."

Even moments away from what they thought would be their demise, she gave him that breath taking smile of hers. The one that always made him think everything was going to be okay, the one that almost made him emotional.

She gave him that smile and he unlaced their fingers in favor of wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close.

They were going to die… and no, he wasn't okay with that, but maybe he didn't have to be.

So when she gave him that smile again, Spock closed his eyes for a moment and managed a slight smile of his own.

But they didn't die, and he opened his eyes to look down at her… everything was going to be okay. For the moment, at least.


	4. Take Out

Nyota didn't cook, she could, she just never really saw the point. She lived mostly off of salads for lunch and usually got take out for dinner. It wasn't the healthiest of habits, but she was still in shape and that was what mattered. Besides, she spent most of her time on the Enterprise.

During a shore leave back home, however, everyone seemed to catch on to her eating habits—or maybe it was Kirk and he just took everyone with him.

Either way, they started showing up at the apartment she and Spock shared and mooched off her food. Everyone, of course, being Scotty, Chekov, Sulu, Kirk, and McCoy.

It wasn't like she really cared, but she started griping about how if everyone was going to mooch, she was going to start charging them.

Spock, however, noticed one evening that while she was ordering Chinese food, her tone grew hushed and she said something along the lines of:

"Make sure there's enough for seven."


End file.
